


A Crowded Place, An Empty Stomach

by koishiman42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 少女終末旅行 | Shoujo Shuumatsu Ryokou | Girls' Last Tour (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koishiman42/pseuds/koishiman42
Summary: A brief scene inspired by an image from tkmiz.
Relationships: Chito/Yuuri (Shoujo Shuumatsu Ryokou)
Kudos: 6





	A Crowded Place, An Empty Stomach

"Hey, Chii."

"Master Chito."

"...Master Chii," Yuuri finally settled with. She ducked and weaved through the heavy crowd, struggling to keep herself alongside Chito. Each person seemed to be heading their own direction, no matter where they were looking, and very few had intentions to step aside for these two unassuming women in robes. A small herd of bulking aliens moved in front of her, and with a few playful Hups and Hos she had walked through their number. Effortlessly, she ducked underneath, around and even above these beasts of burden, feeling quite accomplished as she did so. Chito had just walked around them.

"I was thinking that this is probably the most people I've ever seen in one place."

"This isn't Coruscant, Yuu. This is-" a sentence that was interrupted as a stray arm whapped her in the face, bringing her back until she quickly lowered her head beneath the one after it. "This planet doesn't have a thousandth of the population!" she spat out, somewhat bewildered.

"Yeah, but, the Temple isn't crowded. I've never been below the first few levels of the city either, either," Yuuri said. "It's amazing that everyone can just live this close to each other!"

"If you had ever gone down there, Yuu, you'd see the difference. But...it's odd. It feels kind of desolate."

"Why's that?"

Chito looked around for a moment, not stopping her brisk pace as she scanned the crowded street for suspicious folk. "We're alone out here. Not a single you-know-what for miles around...if we get into trouble, there'll be no help for us. It's been a while since I've felt that way..."

"Oh? Maybe that's not entirely right. I don't think we can be alone here, with all these people." Yuuri stepped off to the side, in the thin division between a wall and a path that the surging crowd created. Chito followed suit, though only when she was pulled aside by her padawan.

"Nobody from here cares that we're here, right? It's just the same as being alone." Chito said, having to take a step forward as every stray shoulder threatened to drag her back like a river of living humanity. Still, she was calm and even as she thought "...Hmm. Maybe you're right. It isn't much different if no one is around to care about you, ally or no-"

"No, no, that time you're definitely not right, Master Chii." Yuuri raised her finger in the air. "Wrong in two ways! I care about Master Chii," she told her with a warm smile. Chito looked away, suppressing a strange feeling that she had yet to identify. "And, and," Yuuri continued, "they don't care about us because we don't have anything to give them. Something like..."

That same kindness on her face gave way to a wide, gaping gaze as she saw something behind her master. Chito turned, and her suspicion was just about confirmed: there was a thickset Mon Calamari woman, holding up a plate of steaming fried fish.

"...something like thaaaat~" Yuuri finished. She was openly captivated by the sight, drooling even, until a small pebble lifted itself off the ground and right at her forehead to break her trance.

"You almost said something wise for a second there. You were really close," Chito admitted. She had felt something for a moment when she had heard her apprentice say that, only to have that illusion broken. "And we have plenty to offer them."

"Can I offer some money for those? I haven't eaten in a while."

"You ate this morning."

"...but...I feel like I haven't eaten in a lot longer! That's what matters!"

Chito could only sigh. "Just...think about something else, apprentice."

It was at that point that the clattering of metal on the concrete became apparent in the distance. Yuuri noticed it first, ever the vigilant one despite her hunger. "Master Chii...I'm thinking about how we might have some trouble."

Chito would respond, but the crowd parted almost immediately as one of the battle droids fired a shot into the air. Humans and aliens alike panicked and ran, diving into alleyways, ducking behind stalls, making themselves scarce in the eyes of their Confederate overlords. Just like that, there was a ring of the combat automata surrounding the two jedi, stepping into place with their blasters raised. Chito's face soured, but she kept her cool in the face of these odds. Yuuri, beneath the confines of her hood, seemed just as pleasantly happy as usual.

"Stop," a strangely pitched, monotone voice stated. One of the droids, its yellow paint signifying it as this group's commanding officer stepped forth. "You are under arrest. Drop all weapons and prepare to be transported for interrogation."

Chito's hand was already around her weapon, which sent forth a bright blade of cyan light. Yuuri pulled her hood down, still as blithe as ever, and said "Master Chii, promise that when we're done here, we'll get something nice to eat. Alright?"

"Yuu, please, focus on what's in front of you."

"Okaaaaaaay..." Yuuri drew her own lightsaber, somewhat disappointed as she cleaved through the droid officer. Throughout the fight that ensued, her mind never really stepped away from the image of that platter of seafood, and it wouldn't for the rest of that eventful day. Even facing down the barrel of a blaster, she couldn't help but put her mind at a better place.


End file.
